1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including a curved display panel have been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid- open Publication No. 2009-86560). This type of display device is called a curved display. The display panel is made using a thin film substrate. The display panel is bonded to a curved covering member for protecting a display surface. Display on a curved surface is implemented by the display panel bonded to the curved covering member.
The substrate is thinned so as to easily follow the curved surface of the covering member. However, when the substrate is formed thin, the mechanical strength of the substrate decreases, so that the substrate may be easily damaged by an unintended impact.
For example the display panel is made using a substrate including a pixel portion and a terminal portion. A flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, abbreviated as “FPC” in some cases) is electrically coupled to a first surface of the substrate to which the terminal portion is provided. A polarizing plate is bonded to a second surface of a substrate facing the pixel portion. The display panel is bonded to the covering member in a state in which the polarizing plate faces the covering member.
In this configuration, at least a gap corresponding to the thickness of the polarizing plate is formed between the terminal portion and the covering member. Therefore, a thin substrate is located alone outside the polarizing plate, so that there is a possibility that the substrate is damaged by a stress generated when the FPC is pulled around.